Loosen Up
by mishalala
Summary: Grell tries to get Will to stop being so tense. YAOI PWP. You've been warned.


1/23/11

**KUROSHITSUJI**

**Will & Grell.**

**EXTREME ****YAOI LIMEYNESS****.**

**If you don't like, don't read. I do not own the characters.**

Kinda PWP, possible OOC-ness. Wrote this when I was still participating in a Kuroshitsuji kink meme chain. Enjoy!

"Will," Grell crooned to his superior, "you need to loosen up sometimes. You're soooo strict~"

Will glared at the redhead with disdain. "Speak to me with respect. How unprofessional of you."

"You're too serious!"

"Being a shinigami is serious business." Will adjusted his glasses and turned away. As he counted the number of hours he had to do overtime, he was suddenly hit across the back of his head with a heavy metal object.

"How about I teach _you_ something for a change, hmmm Will?" Grell snickered, twirling his chainsaw in one hand. He smiled at the unconscious shinigami at his feet.

"You will untie me this instant, Grell Sutcliffe!" Will ordered the fuzzy silhouette with red hair. When he regained consciousness a few minutes ago, he was without his spectacles. Will stood in front of a pole that he was bound to. His arms were extended above his head and completely tied to the pole and bound tightly with cord. His legs were chained to the floor with shackles slightly wider than shoulder width apart. He was also completely naked.

"Ah ah ah," Grell teased, advancing on the tied-up man. Grell rubbed a finger over Will's nipple, smiling when the action drew a sharp gasp from the older man. Grell pressed himself against Will's body and slowly began to suck his neck. "Why are you always so angry, Will?" Grell mumbled softly into the other man's Adam's apple.

"You will be severely punished for this." Will shuddered, trying to hide his pleasure. He arched his back when the redhead pinched and tugged on both of his nipples.

"Oh?" Grell chuckled. Grell left a trail of wet, fluttery kisses down Will's sternum, to his chiseled abdomen, to right above his manhood. "So unhappy down here too," Grell said in a cute voice. "Let Grell lift up that long face."

Grell kissed and sucked the base of Will's length, rubbing the tip gently with his fingers. He slid his tongue up and down the sides and bottom of the shaft.

Will, despite his endless seriousness, couldn't help but groan in enjoyment. His hips began to buck and thrust on their own. His eyelids fluttered when he felt Grell encircling his length with plump lips, and soon he was engulfed by a warm and soft wetness. He felt his blood rush down to between his legs. Sweat trickled down his temples and his immaculately combed hair stuck to his head with dampness.

"Much better." Grell promptly released the other shinigami's fully erect shaft, leaving the latter quietly whimpering. From the pockets of his tailcoat, Grell retrieved a large ring and placed it on the head of Will's cock. "Uh oh," Grell said, feigning a worried look. "I was supposed to put this on before it got big." With a quick burst of force, Grell shoved the ring onto Will, drawing a cry from the tied up man. Grell left the ring resting at the base of Will's slowly purpling manhood and pressed a small button on the side of the ring. The ring came to life with a loud buzz.

"What else do I have…?" Grell mumbled to himself as he felt around in his pocket. "Ah." He pulled out two golfball-sized orbs, each having a wire trailing from them connecting to a small remote control box. "This might hurt a little bit, Will~" Grell planted a kiss on Will's partly opened mouth. Grell licked both of the balls, and with one swift movement, he stood behind Will.

Before Will could figure out what was going to happen, he felt Grell probing his anus. He panicked as he felt one of the balls press up against his anus, and with a push and a jolt of pain, Will felt the ball enter him. He groaned in discomfort. Heaving from the pain of his suffocated cock and the mixed feelings that were going to his mind, he was interrupted by the violation of a second ball. He felt Grell's fingers pushing them further in until one of them pressed against his prostate. Will shuddered.

The two wires hung out of Will's ass, hanging the control box in the air. Grell tapped his chin in contemplation with a finger, and smiled. He then turned the dial on the box clockwise all the way to its limit. The two balls inside Will exploded in violent vibrations.

Will let out an exasperated moan and arched his back. His arms were losing their feeling, his cock was stuck in a raging erection, and the vibrations from inside him were causing his legs to shake. If he weren't tied to the pole, he would've collapsed.

"Oh Will," Grell sighed, "Have I broken down your stern demeanor?" The redhead caressed Will's cheek with a soft hand. That same hand rubbed the back of Will's neck and trailed its way down to Will's ribcage, rubbing gently. Grell leaned in for a kiss.

In his stupor, Will roughly returned the kiss and sucked at the redhead's bottom lip.

With his other hand, Grell massaged his crotch outside his pants. "Oh Will," he moaned. "I can't keep myself in anymore!" He unbuckled his trousers and slid them to the ground, kicking them off to the side. He took a small vial out of his pocket and poured the liquid onto his hand. He then rubbed his hole with the liquid and moaned. He kissed the side of Will's mouth and placed himself right above Will's throbbing tip.

Will lost his breath as the younger shinigami lowered himself. His manhood was engulfed by a searing hot tightness, and even with his length losing its feeling from the cock ring, he still shuddered from the stimulation.

"Grell…" Will panted, trying to move his hips.

"Will… you're so big…" Grell whimpered, moving himself up and down. "You… feel amazing."

The redhead struggled to ride Will standing. Plus with the height difference, Grell had to tiptoe a bit. "Will, move…" Grell ordered.

Will began to thrust his hips as much as he could. Grell wrapped one arm behind Will's arm and over his shoulder, hooking himself into place. With his other arm, he stroked his own cock. The two locked lips.

Hips bumped against hips, thighs slapped against thighs. The low buzz of the vibrators was like a bass line for the sounds that echoed harmoniously in the room. Strands of hair were tangled and plastered on the temples of both men. Drowned in sweat and ecstasy, they continued like this until Grell screamed in climax, releasing his white seed all over Will's chest and abdomen.

Grell heaved in exhaustion and placed his dirty hand on the side of Will's face. "You feel so good, Will." He winked. He lifted himself off of Will and observed the older man's cyanotic member. He kissed the tip of the cock and roughly pulled off the cock ring, causing Will to yell in pain again.

"Could you please… stop…" Will struggled to say. He was filled with discomfort. He lost his breath again as the two vibrating balls were yanked from within him. The torture was physically taxing, and as the second ball left his anus, his erection erupted in a stream of white. Will gasped and groaned as his throbbing manhood emptied itself with bursts of sticky whiteness. Will dropped his chin toward his chest and fought the feeling of passing out. Not long afterwards, he found himself untied and unshackled, and he slumped to the floor.

"You need to let yourself go more often," Grell said softly as he lay down and cuddled up beside his superior and placed a pair of glasses onto Will's face. "See how much you released?" Grell kissed Will's chin.

Will adjusted his glasses, slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, and looked down at the other shinigami. He buried his fist into Grell's face.

"I'm demoting you."

-END-


End file.
